The Four Seasons
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: Four seasons. Four couples. *Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter* *SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen* *In No Distinct Order*
1. Season One: Spring

Authoress' Note: Another story-ish… well, story. Sort of an early spring drabble. I wanted to continue it, but I don't think there will be much of a continuation. Maybe this will serve as my plot bunny, or something. I dunno. Enjoy this bit of SasuSaku. THEY PWN!

P.S. Sadly, the title only has a tiny bit to do with the story. It's not a very good one… -sighs in disappointment-

P.S.S. It was hard trying to keep Sasuke in Character while trying to progress in the story…

Disclaimer: They day I own Naruto, the day Kishimoto-sama will sue me. -_sighs_- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Four Seasons**

Seasone One: Spring

_Sasuke/Sakura_

_Spring will mark the beginning of something new, or so I've heard, _she thought to herself. _Starting off fresh this school year… it feels nice. _After such a comfortable thought, she smiled to herself.

She walked with a pep in her step, finding the start of the new season rejuvenating. It truly was a time to start a new. The weather was undoubtedly warmer, and the flowers blooming seemed to prove that. Sakura always assumed flowers were happy, in a way, what with the way they gave off fresh scents and displayed their vibrant colors to the world.

It was a silly take on them, she knew—because plants had nothing to show the world, the couldn't _speak_—but she never was one to accept the conventional perceptions of things.

As she walked on the wide concrete path leading to her school, she studied the pink petals littering the walkway. Such soft, dainty things they were, doing nothing but being blown away from trees, but still manage to spark hope, and joy, and every other pleasant quality in human emotion.

That feeling was a bit comforting—knowing that everyone was happy in their own way. The source: simple petals.

_But that has to be impossible, _she thought, despite the joyful image she was creating in her mind. _There's no way in hell that everyone in Japan is happy because of these things. Nothing is ever entirely perfect… no matter how it seems. _She sighed, mood suddenly somewhat sullen, before glancing up at the clear sky. She squinted her eyes, as to not to blind herself by the sun.

"But," she muttered to herself, directing her emerald eyes to a Sakura tree. "I don't have anything to worry about, so why should I sulk? Oh yeah, school." Sakura huffed, before allowing her shoulders to slouch in an unladylike and uncomfortable manner. _Perhaps my first day as a third year could start tomorrow._

Shrugging the thought aside, she glanced at her watch. It was roughly thirty minutes before eight o' clock, so the only thing the girl had at that time to do was "Kill time," she muttered.

A white tree caught the corner of her eye, and she proceeded to take a seat underneath. It was cool, and provided a comfortable shade. After setting her book bag to her side, she extracted a romance novel.

An utter _romance-y_, romance novel.

The day that Ino had caught her with one, she claimed that Sakura only read them because she wanted to experience what could never happen to her. 'It's all about the frilly romance and beautiful men,' Ino had said. 'And all those perfect little quaint romances that could never actually happen. No. way. In. Hell.'

And that may have been true to some extent, but Ino wasn't one to talk. It may not have seemed so, but Sakura knew why she hadn't seen so much of Ino over summer vacation. She was too busy _drawling_—eww—and _gushing_—disgusting—over her new love interest. Whom, one might add, was with Ino twenty four seven.

_So typical, _she thought, _Ditch me for some guy._

Sakura opened the hardcover book, instantly engrossing herself.

When a cool breeze blew, unfortunately, she lost grip of the item. Her emerald eyes widened, before discovering that nature wasn't the cause of her misfortune. In fact, it was the contrary. It was a male, a very _beautiful_ male.

"'White Roses,'" The person muttered the name of the name of the novel, as if genuinely interested. "Nice to know you didn't change much over the winter." When the male glanced up, her insides instantly went uneasy.

When emerald eyes met onyx, time seemed to suddenly stop. She studied his face—flawless pale skin, and a face bordered with sleek navy hair—despite all she wanted to say, no words came out.

In a silver-tongued tone, he asked, "Miss me much, Sakura?" After which, he smirk at the blankness of her face.

"You…" She began breathlessly. She blinked, as if the image before her would soon dissipate. "You're…" A pause. "You're… You are… THE BIGGEST IDIOT I'VE EVER KNOWN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

He scowled—perhaps he had misinterpreted. Weren't boyfriends and girlfriends supposed to want to see each other after an extended period of time? He thought so… but the scream was certainly telling him otherwise.

"Did you lose you cell phone?! Your house phone?! My number?! My _address_?! What stopped you from contacting me for two months? Huh?!" She grabbed the boy's uniform, pulling his face forward. "Well?!"

He narrowed his eyes as he strained himself to not topple over her. He was in a crouching position, and feared that if he allowed himself to fall on her body he would be castrated. She was, after all, upset enough.

"What a stupid question to ask… Hell yeah I missed you! You could have been dead for all I know! _I_ could have been dead!" She narrowed her eyes when he did not speak. "Damn you make me angry! You make me wanna… wanna…!"

The kiss she initialed by pulling his clothes toward he body seemed to be more from panic than anything else. He was painfully aware of how tight her small hand was clutching his clothes, and that her knuckles may have been turning white.

He was painfully aware of how hard she was breathing.

He was painfully aware of how her body temperature was rising

And he was painfully aware that is was all _his_ fault.

Sakura pushed him away, and thankfully for him, she seemed to calm down in the slightest. She faced away from him, a sadness lingering in her eyes. "I can't even look at you. Don't you care about me at all? At least half as much as I care about you?"

This was bad.

A sad Sakura.

Sakura was _never_ sad.

Maybe he should have called… Truth be told, nothing important had to be done in the time he did not call her. So, he _did_ forget. But not because he didn't care, he did, it was just…

_Come on dammit, think…_

"I've been hearing lately—"

Sakura intercepted bitterly, "Don't feed me bullshit. If you forgot just say so," she said softly. So much so that it seemed she didn't want him to hear at all.

He sighed at her mood, and the fact that she was just plain _difficult_. "You see Sakura, truth be told, if I heard your voice, I'd only want more, and that'd drive me crazy, understand? I didn't want just part of you, I wanted it _all_. Call me greedy..."

And gullible Sakura believed him. There was a twinkle in her eyes there was, at his sugary words. Unfortunately, as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. "You feed me lies," she hissed, "What's a relationship if I can't trust you? Hmm? Hmm?!"

"Exactly," he whispered, narrowing his onyx eyes. "Why don't you work on that?" Choosing to allow the situation to work out itself, the male stood, walking in the direction of the school. "Stay there and you'll be late, idiot."

She frowned,_ I'm not the one with trust issues… wait… maybe… Damn! I just let him get away with insulting me! That asshole! _Sakura, enraged, ran after him. "Sasuke, you bastard!"

* * *

Authoress' Note: Please disregard the above authoress' note. The title is sufficient, seeing as how I'va made this into a four chapter story. With the theme being of course, seasons. Four seasons, four pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, InoShika. Good deal?

Alright, now, don't bitch at me for Sasuke's OOCness. You try writing a happy fic where Sasuke is in character. It's possible, but I don't think I can do it.

Please, review.


	2. Season Two: Summer I

Authoress' Note: Yes, well, now that season one is complete, why not start on two? Anyhow, I'm at a loss for words at the moment, since I can't seem to give you any relevant information. -_insert elongated pause_- See? The fact that this is a drabble may be relevant, but… -_sighs_- Never mind.

P.S. First try at present tense. Cut me some slack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and as of now, it is still a mystery as to who owns the seasons.

* * *

****

The Four Seasons

Season Two: Summer I

__

Shikamaru/Ino

When Ino arrives at his doorstep at nine ante meridiem, he is sure she has one goal in mind— to annoy the _hell_ out of him. He has no doubts, because out of all the days she could have chosen, she chooses what happens to be the hottest day in the week.

He scowls at her and wonders why the hell she chooses him out of all the people in Konoha to bother. It is an evanescent thought though, for as soon as he glances at her getup, he sighs. She is wearing a rather pale lavender tank-top that corresponded with the same colored skirt. Too much skin. Even in the hot weather.

She smiles brightly, adjusting the large, decretive tote on her arm. "Ohayo Shikamaru-kun!" As if the smile is not already blinding, the grin widens, and her pearly whites are exposed further.

The girl grits her teeth when he does not respond, but rather slams the door loudly in her face. Which, in turn, deflates her ego ten-fold, and inflates her anger. What is wrong with him?! She goes out of her way to brighten his day, and he slams the door smack-dab in her face?!

It is official, and has been for a while— Shikamaru is terribly inconsiderate. So much so that she wonders if he even cares for himself.

Angrily, rage powering her fists, she pounds on the door with her clenched hands. Meanwhile yelling, "Shikamaru! Open the door bastard! Let me in!" She continues wailing, and is pissed when he will not even acknowledge her with his voice.

On the other side of the door, the eighteen-year-old male is dying of heat— and _her_. _Why does she always come to **me** when she has nothing else to do?! _he screams in his mind exasperatedly. He slides helplessly to the floor with his bare back rubbing against the cool, smooth door.

When the pounding does not cease, he decides to tune in out completely. He honestly never has any intention of hurting Ino's feelings, but she wears him _out_. Everyday she seeks him out with the sole purpose of being a nuisance. At least, it appears so to him.

He first noticed it when Sasuke left the village— she would feign happiness when around him. Then about a week after, she began smiling, before turning her attention on _him_. Flirting, and leaving tickling, teasing touches on his chest—

Now, he knows. Ino is in it because of the _thrill_ of the chase. She never held any true feelings for Sasuke, rather she enjoyed competing over him. Currently, she is doing the same— chasing him for the hell of it.

Suddenly, he realizes that during his ponderings, the banging on the door ceased. He rises, turns toward the door, and tugs it open.

She is no longer there.

"Wow," he hears. Shocked, he turns and catches sight of the irritating blonde smiling carelessly.

How the hell did she enter his house?!

"Shikamaru-kun, did you know that your windows need to be locked?" she asks, as if genuinely interested. "I got in like really easily… Renew your locks… Anyway, what would you like to do today? We could go to the beach for a swim, or just chill here… and I dunno, watch movies or somethin'."

"Chick flicks— no." He says quickly, shuddering at the thought of the overly sentimental drama-full sappy mess. "You could go home and let me sleep," he offers casually.

"No, I…" And she pauses, dumbstruck for whatever reason. Her blue eyes examine him up and down, before her cheeks turn a healthy shade of red. "Ne, Shikamaru-kun… you do know that… you don't have a shirt on? Right?" She blushes further. "And… only boxers…"

"Yeah, I know." He had presumed she knew as well. But, the fact that she has not acknowledged it until now amuses him. Slightly. He smirks, and glances down. "Why? Does it bother you?" He is fully aware that she has turned red.

"Oh, um… no. Not at _all_…" The woman heads toward the couch, her back now to him. She is uneasy and flustered, and he can tell, because she fiddles with the edge of her skirt. She then sits, sighing softly. That is the last sound she makes for the next few minutes.

After these few minutes, he mimics her actions. Shikamaru sits beside her, and is fully aware of her gaze as he does so. "What's the matter with you?" he asks. "You don't have a problem with molesting me, yet you can't even spare me a glance while I'm shirtless? You're complicatedly troublesome, really."

"I don't molest you!" she screams, instantly defensive about the subject. "I told you, my hand slipped!"

"Yeah, I know," he sighs once more. "Your hand slips all the time… for thirty good minutes… all over my _body_?" He thinks back to the incident(s), which causes him to blush.

"It's not molestation if the so-called 'victim' is a willing participant! And besides…" her voice softens, and his attention is further grasped by her authentic mansuetude. "you're kinda hot…"

"No comparison to Sasuke, though; right?"

She is slightly hurt that he assumes she still has feelings for him. Things fade, as with crushes. "No, you don't compare with Sasuke! Cause you're like a hundred times better than him! You can make me laugh, or smile, and you're never mean to me… well, sometimes… I don't know! I feel really stupid right now so leave me alone!" She turns away from him, blushing as if it is still possible.

"Ino," he calls to her, though she pretends not to hear. She cannot face him due to the embarrassment she expects to suffer. When she won't look him in the eyes, he tugs on her arm before she finally does. "What if I don't want to leave you alone?"

"Then…" Her eyes are now downcast, and he catches on— she will not allow herself to look him directly in the eye for more than a second. "I'd have to…" She stops, and through thick lashes, stares him dead in the eyes.

He gives her no chance to answer as he pulls her arm, and finds her lips. She is startle by the force he uses when bringing her closer, so before they bang heads, she finds something to steady herself. Her hand goes down, and when she realizes she is touching _it_, she blushes during the kiss.

He fells it as well, and smirks into her lips. He pulls away, and glances down at her hand. "Exactly. Molestation."

"Sh-shut up! My hand slipped!" She removes her hand instantly as if it has been burned. She hold the body part close to her chest. "Shikamaru, you have a very dirty mind. Be ashamed of yourself."

"Sure." he rolls his eyes at the fact that she says such a nonsensical thing.

Suddenly, she smiles, and the matter seems to disappear. "Anyways, I'm coming over more often, since you're always alone over here," she states, her resolve firm. "I don't give a crap what you say about it."

He smirks. "I won't mind."

* * *

Authoress' Note: Ugh, that was so pointless. It wasn't what I wanted it to be. So, as a result, I'll do another summer chapter with Shikamaru and Ino since this didn't do it any justice.


End file.
